Friendship: Uub's Story
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: This is based on Uub's life from his point of view of course! It's about what he thinks of his life and the people he focuses it on. Please R&R! And flamers, please be gentle! And if you don't like Uub don't read! And if you dont like him but read anyway,


Friendship: Uub's Story  
  
A/N: Wassup? This is the last story to my series, and this one is about Uub! I know many people do not like him, but please don't flame me! Don't read if you don't like him! Please! Because then people say it's a waste of their time reading it, so why do they review it to waste even more time? Huh? Well, anyways please R&R! And flamers, be gentle! And their won't be too much on his family, cause I don't know much about him, except for the fact he has brothers and sisters and lives in a village.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
Dedication: This one goes to Thea, because I know she was looking forward to it! Please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
My name? Uub. I live with my brothers and sisters in a small village, far away from all the others. My family, isn't exactly what you call the richest of all people, but we make it, and I have a job in the city that helps support my family, and my village.   
My purpose? Well, I tried to help fight against Bebi, fusing with Fat Buu, but I still did not have enough power. Now that all the fighting is over, I spend time with my friends: Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, and sometimes even Trunks. I am the reincarnation of maijin Buu, only I have a good heart, or so Son Goku said he wished for me to be like that. Does it bother me? Not at all, if I hadn't been wished to be born by Goku, I would never have met all of my friends. But on wit the story, shall we?  
We'll begin with...  
  
Trunks Briefs-Vegeta. Sometimes, he just scares me. Especially, when I talk to Pan-chan. I remember I had made a joke about something, making her laugh, and Trunks glared at me, and for a second I could have sworn I saw fire in his eyes. I guess that proves he likes her. But that's no problem with me. Pan-chan is a nice person, and I have to admit, when I first started to hang out with them, I did have a thing for her. But not anymore, I realize we're just friends, and she probably is my best out of all the group. But Trunks still scares me. Always looking me, ready to kill me at any second. At least Goten isn't like that...  
Goten. Probably my best friend as a guy. I think he stops Trunks from killing me. Goten was a lot a like his father, always ready to kind. He was nice to me when I first came to the group, and accepted me right away. Just like all of the Son family. None of them too suspicious, well, Pan could be, but he was never suspicious about me. Goten has a girlfriends at the moment, her name is Paresu, and I could have sworn, that when Bra met her their was look of sadness and anger in her eyes...  
Bra. The beautiful Bra-chan. Sometimes stuck up, yes, but always a loyal friend, never to betray anyone. Always there for us, especially when she wanted to give Pan a make-over. She's smart, funny, and beautiful, I'm surprised I didn't fall for her, especially since every guy that lays eyes on her does. I guess Bra is just too much of my friend to feel something for her...  
Pan. My best friend. Probably the group's favorite. I mean everyone was friends with Pan. She was Bra's best friend, my own best friend, Goten's favorite family member, most likely the one Trunks had fallen in love with, and Marron's best friend other than Bra. Sometimes, it's as if Pan has a split personality. One moment, she's too sweet, and the next she's a mini Chichi! It's scary. But everyone loves Pan! I have to admit, that I used to think I was in love with her, but after some time, I realized that, yes, I loved Pan, but I wasn't in love with her. Sometimes, it seems as if she an Marron would fight over Trunks, but that stopped a couple of years ago, after Marron stopped dating Trunks, it was different...  
Marron. I never knew the story about her and Pan, and I'm not going to pry, but sometimes I do wonder. But Marron, she's beautiful. Her long blonde hair, her perfect body, she had everything. Everything. She was sweet and kind, funny, smart, she had the perfect personality. She's perfect. Hai, I love Marron Chestnut. I love her. It's hard to believe, ne? But how could you not love Marron, it's hard to think about. I wish I could tell her, but I don't want to ruin the friendship between us. If I can't love her, I at least want to be her friend. But maybe...when I feel it's right...I'll tell her...someday...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I know it was short, because I didn't know too much about his family, so that paragraph kinda made it a little shorter than usual, so please forgive me! And flamers, please be gentle!   



End file.
